


Domesticity

by FriendLey



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: Bed Scene, F/M, i actually love the inhumans ok, i don't write smut, im such medusabolt trash, medusabolt, should be longer and sexier and smuttier but sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: The extended version of the Medusabolt bed scene we all asked for.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Inhumans or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this fic.

****Black Bolt awakens to a tendril of hair burrowing its way by his neck.

He blinks away the remains of sleep and fondly looks over to his wife.

Medusa is still asleep but the lazy flicks her hair was making tells him she's close to waking.

He shifts his body, snaking an arm around his queen and pulling her close to him, her back against his chest.

There's a moan and Medusa slowly wakes.

She blinks, once, twice, and then her eyes settle on the small tree in the room.

She feels Black Bolt nuzzle the crook of her neck and Medusa smiles.

She cranes her neck to look back at him.

"Good morning."

He blinks.  _Good morning._

Medusa turns her body completely, climbing atop her husband as she goes.

Her hair pushes the blankets over the bed and there is no more barrier between them. It is skin against skin, her legs in between his, one hand on the back of her husband's head and the other playing with his hair.

Black Bolt has a hand on her bare back and he runs it over making Medusa shiver at the touch.

Memories of the night before spring to mind and there's no question about what her husband is thinking.

Medusa brings her lips down to his, kissing softly, slowly.

Black Bolt responds with attention and care.

He reaches out to caress her cheek but his wife's hair stops him, curling itself around his arms, pinning them back against the mattress.

Medusa grins teasingly while Black Bolt can't resist the small shake of his head. Medusa did like her foreplay.

She trails light kisses down Bolt's chest while her hands tease and make his skin feel like it's on fire.

The tendrils on his arms weaken its hold as Medusa finds his lips once more. Bolt runs his hands up his wife's back, cradling the back of her head as he deepens the kiss.

They pull apart for a moment, eyes gazing into the other.

It's right here, in their bedroom, where the two of them could truly be alone, be themselves. No citizens to take care of, no ceremonies, no councils.

Their lips find purchase again but the sound of the comlink breaks them both apart. Medusa's eyes flash with annoyance.

Black Bolt reaches out for the gadget but red tresses wrap around his wrist, hindering him from his task.

Another tendril takes the comlink away. Out of sight, out of mind.

Medusa looks at her husband again, playfully admonishing him with a shake of her head.

She kisses him again, intent on continuing where they left off.

She almost moans when Black Bolt nips at her ear but the comlink interrupts them a second time.

"Do you remember what it was like before we were king and queen?" Medusa asks her husband, thumb playing with the side of his head.

Black Bolt thinks for a moment, the small wrinkle at his chin and the movement of his lips the only answer that no, he does not.

"Neither do I."

The both of them assumed the throne at such a young age. It had been duty after duty since then.

Black Bolt breaks Medusa's train of thought as he kisses her again and flips them over. He is determined to finish what they started before they greet their responsibilities.

Their legs get even more tangled, lips touch every inch and curve, Medusa's gasps fill the room.

It is how they start their day, united and strong together.

Medusa can't remember a time when it wasn't that way either.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more fanfics under the MedusaBolt tag.


End file.
